


Forever and for Always

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Kane (Band), Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-27
Updated: 2008-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: After dating for three years Jensen proposes to his long-term boyfriend Jared, but planning a wedding, meeting the parents and an over zealous wedding planner makes getting to the altar in one piece harder than it seems.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Disclaimer: If they were mine, Jared would be handcuffed to the bed, Jensen would be covered in whipped cream and well, I won't discuss what happens after.
> 
> Also you'll have to do some pretending, and for the purposes of this fic gay marriage is legal in the U.S.

  
Author's notes: Hope you enjoy my J-squared AU! As always comments are loved, appreciated and welcomed. Both good and bad!

* * *

Jared cursed under his breath. Couldn’t this have waited till _tomorrow_? Right now the only place he wanted to be was on his warm bed with Jensen’s soft pink lips wrapped tightly around his cock bringing him to that familiar place in a way only Jensen knew how.

 

But no. Jensen had insisted on going out tonight for a fancy dinner with a bunch of stuck up snobs and having to pay out the ass. Of course, this was _Jensen_ he was in love with and there was always some hidden surprise at the end of the meal instead of going back home and wearing out the sheets like Jensen had promised him earlier.

 

Maybe he should have suspected when Jensen drove by the exit to get to Jared’s apartment, but really he had more than his fair share of wine that night hoping the evening would fade away so he could just be alone with Jensen, holding him in his arms while they both watched cheesy George Foreman infomercials and fell asleep together.

 

“Fuck,” Jared muttered as Jensen dragged him by the arm through the sandy dunes, rocks and shells in some beach out of the middle of fucking nowhere, almost tripping a few times.

 

“Quit your bitching,” Jensen said continuing to pull Jared further and further onto the now desolate beach. “We’re almost there.”

 

How romantic.

 

_Almost where_? Jared thought. This place had looked sort of familiar, but the wine had obscured his vision and his sense of direction so really he was just relying on Jensen to get them wherever the hell he was taking them. He could feel himself starting to come to his senses a bit when Jensen stopped running and eased the tugging on his arm.

 

Jensen had led them to a clearing. Jared looked around suspiciously. He remembered this place, at least he _thought_ he remembered it. It came back to him now, the huge rock that the waves relentless crashed against in the cold night air. But why did Jensen lead him here?

 

“Jen…why are we here?” Jared asked suspiciously. “You’re not going to kill me and dump my ridiculously good looking corpse out in the ocean are you?”

 

Jensen laughed at his statement. “In three years, if I was gonna kill you, don’t you think I would have done it by now?” Jensen said smiling. “Besides it would take at least two of me to haul your huge ass around.”

 

“You could have been trying to lure me into a false sense of security,” Jared said sitting down on one of the large stones bedside the larger rock.

 

“Well actually I was kind of hoping I managed to do that tonight with the whole fancy dinner thing,” Jensen said, his voice quivering with anxiety, fear or nervousness, Jared couldn’t decipher.

 

“Is that why you brought me back here?” Jared said, his memory taking him back three years ago. On this exact date too, now that he thought about it. He’d first met Jensen on this beach, in this exact spot beside the rock. He remembered Jensen’s half naked body in those azure blue shorts that relaxed just a _little_ too low on Jensen’s hips catching his attention right away. He nearly died of embarrassment when Jensen caught him staring and decided to come over and introduce himself. In the end he was glad though because Jensen seemed interested and they had a lot in common. They were both from Texas for one, and both had moved to California not too long ago.

 

“Remember when we first kissed here?” Jensen said smiling. _And how could Jared forget?_ His legs got so shaky he almost collapsed and by the end of the day he tried to hide how swollen and red his lips were from being bitten and kissed for hours.

 

“Close your eyes,” Jensen said reaching out his hand for Jared to hold onto it. _Okay, now things are really getting weird_ Jared thought. Something was…off about this night. Why had Jensen really brought them back here? It made him a little uneasy but he trusted Jensen even though he was sure he was up to something.

 

The stars were unusually bright that night, which Jensen loved because he felt it only made things better. They were far enough away from the city to avoid the light pollution and he loved to see Jared’s eyes sparkle in the starlight.

 

“Now open them,” Jensen said slowly as Jared carefully lifted his eyelids. Jared was in no way prepared for what he saw, almost losing his balance and falling off of the rock he was sitting on.

 

It was Jensen, his eyes dark and full, down on one knee with a small box in one hand. A wave of some feeling he couldn’t explain washed over him and the moment was perfect.

 

“Jared Tristan Padalecki,” Jensen said slowly, “I’ve got 40 bucks in my pocket, a crappy job and I’m not quite certain how I’m going to pay the rent this month,” He said laughing slightly, still clutching Jared’s hand which trembled as he spoke.

 

“I’ve got pretty much nothing but my love to offer you, but I also know I want to wake up every morning to your face, I want to feel your warm breath on the back of my neck every night as I fall asleep, I want to come home to you everyday,” Jensen continued, his voice shaking as he tried to compose himself.

 

“Jay…will you marry me?” Jensen finally said, looking directly into Jared’s eyes.

 

Jared stared in disbelief; he couldn’t believe Jensen was actually proposing to him today, right now. He saw the hope and sincerity in Jensen’s eyes and as if it were an involuntary response his lips came together and produced the word “yes” and never in his life had he ever meant it more.

 

Jensen slowly opened the box, revealing two identical gold bands. Jensen carefully slipped one on Jared’s hand as Jared did the same for him. In an instant, their lips met, tongues tracing soft lips. The world began to spin with them in the center, grounded and stable together.

 

They continued to kiss as they walked out to the shore, each one carefully undressing the other, tossing jackets and dress shirts carelessly into the wind. Jensen really didn’t care if anyone saw them, he just knew he wanted Jared now and Jared’s pleas and kisses told him he needed the same. Jensen can see in those warm, inviting eyes Jared is the one for him, his soulmate the one he was made for.

 

In a mess of clothes and tangled body parts they both laid down on the sand, kissing and running hands over shoulders and taught muscle. Lips running over smooth and hot skin. Jared straddled Jensen’s body, getting on top of him plating kisses along his neck and face.

 

Waves crashed against their writhing bodies as the two ring-clad hands met, linking and refusing to let go in the wet, soft sand beneath them.

 

~*~

 

_Two weeks Later_

 

Jensen’s eyes slowly fluttered open in the morning light that shone threw the half closed blinds adorning the window of Jared’s apartment. He yawned and stretched out arm, well he tried to anyway. Jensen suddenly realized one of his arms was wrapped tightly around Jared whose back was flush against his chest. Jared clutched onto Jensen’s muscled arm, slightly snoring, which Jensen couldn’t help but giggle at. He couldn’t help himself from staring at Jared asleep, his bangs long and thick covering his forehead and his chest moving in time with his breathing.

 

Jensen shifted a bit, wincing in pain and biting his lip as to not scream and wake Jared up. He had kind of forgotten how…anxious Jared had been about topping and he was still sore. _God last night was fucking great_ he thought to himself, the half empty bottles of tequila, torn condom wrappers and a single bottle of lube littering the bedside table.

 

“Stop staring,” Jared said sleepily, rubbing his eyes as the sun crept up on his smiling, tanned, dimple-laced cheeks.

 

“You’re awake?” Jensen questioned, loosening his grip on Jared.

 

“Mmhm,” Jared replied, kissing Jensen softly and innocently on his lips before slipping his tongue in and apparently trying to devour his mouth.

 

“Mornin,” Jared said with another yawn and a kiss.

 

“I love you,” Jensen said planting kisses all along Jared’s forehead and pulling their bodies closer together.

 

“Love you too,” Jared replied.

 

“Can you believe in three months we’re going to be husband and….husband?” Jensen asked snuggling up closer to Jared, who was all too happy to feel Jensen’s hot skin against his if the twitching becoming-painfully-all-too-aware erection he was sporting was any indication.

 

“I still can’t,” Jared said smiling and linking hands with his fiancé.

 

Jensen bit his lip, which when he didn’t have Jared’s cock deep in his ass meant something was troubling him. Jared knew the signs and signals Jensen sent and what they all meant, sometimes they would even finish each other’s sentences, which scared the shit out of their friends.

 

“Are you having cold feet?” Jared asked frowning a little, but trying his best to hide the disappointment in his face from Jensen. That was a near impossible task however, as Jensen somehow always seemed to know exactly what Jared was thinking inside that sexy and sometimes a little fucked up (when it came to the kinkier side of things in bed) head of his.

 

“No, it’s not that at all,” Jensen reassured him with his words and a loving touch.

 

“It’s just, there’s so much stuff we need to get done, ya know?” Jensen said feeling a little overwhelmed at the monumental task of planning a wedding in 2008, not to mention the costs. He’d blown (though he would always consider it money well spent) two months worth of salary on the rings and fancy dinner he planned with Jared when he proposed and his modest job as a mechanic and playing local gigs with his band didn’t exactly bring in a lot of cash.

 

“Don’t worry about it so much,” Jared comforted. “We’ll find a way, even if it’s just the two of us, our parents and Steve and Chris in some dive in Reno,” Jared said with a laugh.

 

That was another thing. Their parents. Jensen’s parents were the reason he moved out of Dallas to begin with. When he told them he was taking a boy to the prom they freaked, kicked him to the curb like trash. They never believed him when he tried to explain he was still the same person he always was. He had somewhat rebuilt a relationship with his mother but as far as his father was concerned, he only had one son, Jensen’s brother Josh and Jensen was just another faggot.

 

“What if your parents don’t like me?” Jensen said twirling a finger in Jared’s shaggy mane.

 

“They only want what’s best for me, and you’re the best thing that ever happened to me,” Jared offered, hoping his response would comfort Jensen, which to some degree it did.

 

“We still have so much to do though, I wouldn’t even know where to begin,” Jensen started.

 

“Well, I’ve been reading Modern Bride and - ,” Jared said before Jensen erupted into laughter.

 

“You read _Modern Bride_?” Jensen asked laughing uncontrollably at Jared’s revelation.

 

“Fuck you dude!” Jared said punching Jensen playfully in the arm. “At least I’m trying! Anyway we can get a wedding planner to do all the minor crap like choosing flowers and stuff.”

 

Jensen breathed a sigh of relief. He had almost forgotten he wasn’t going to do this alone and he would have Jared there with him to help make the hard decisions.

 

“Okay, okay,” Jensen said his laughter subsiding. “Wedding planner sounds like a good idea, but how are we gonna pay for all this?”

 

“We’ll worry about that when the time comes.”

 

Jensen nodded and rested his head on Jared’s shoulder catching a glance at Jared’s now aching and full erection creating a tent in the sheet that was draped over them both.

 

“Want some help with that?” Jensen asked smirking at his lover.

 

“Only because you asked so politely.”

 

And Jared accepts his offer because really, it would just be rude of him to turn Jensen down when he asked so nicely.

 

As Jensen’s head moves under the covers and Jared runs his fingers through the short dirty blonde hair grasping and pulling at it while Jensen’s lips surround his cock, he can’t help but feel as if three months can’t pass by fast enough.


	2. Chapter 1

  
Author's notes: Jared and Jensen meet with C. Michael Murray _Wedding Planner to the Stars Extraordinaire_ and begin to plan thier "dream" wedding.

* * *

Two days later, both Jensen and Jared found themselves in a large white waiting room. Pictures of couples, wedding cakes and lavishly decorated halls lined the walls causing Jensen to squeeze Jared’s hand just a little tighter. Sure, he was the one who proposed, but being in the middle of room, his future literally staring him in the face it was easy to feel just a bit overwhelmed. The feel of Jared’s palm against his own had kept him anchored in a sea of pre-wedding chaos, especially since the wedding planner they had agreed to meet with was recommended to them by Chris. 

 

“Tell me why we agreed to meet a wedding planner Chris suggested again?” Jensen asked biting his lip. What the hell did _Chris_ know about wedding planning? Dude never had a serious relationship in his life, and Jensen never saw him as the type to settle down. 

 

“Because, Chris convinced him to give us a special rate given our circumstances, and he’s agreed to put in a lot of time for free,” Jared replied. Jensen just nodded and continued to squeeze Jared’s palm anxiously waiting for their appointment. 

 

“The wedding planner will see you now,” The receptionist in the middle of the room stated, pointing towards the French doors at the north side of the room. 

 

They both nodded and walked into the planner’s office, finding it empty before sitting down in the two large chairs in front of the desk. The CD player had the wedding march on a constant loop and just 3 minutes of it was driving Jensen up the wall. He glanced over to the edge of the desk, reading over the planner’s business card. 

 

_C. Michael Murray, Wedding Planner to the Stars Extraordinaire_.

 

This was going to be interesting. 

 

“I’m Chad, you must be Jared and Jensen!” A voice from behind them exclaimed as the wedding planner entered the room and sat down. Jensen glanced over at Jared giving him an uncomfortable look that Jared thought must have been sparked by the fact Chad was sporting a coif of extremely bright, Jensen would dare say _neon_ pink hair. 

 

“I’m Jared, and this is my future husband Jensen,” Jared said outstretching his arm to shake Chad’s. _Husband_ , the word sounded good to Jensen’s ears, and he began to feel his anxiety slip away. He loosened up the collar on his shirt and for the first time all day became relaxed and excited about his wedding. How he felt about the young twenty-something wedding planner was a different matter. 

 

Chad slapped Jared’s hand away and instead gave him a huge hug. “In this office, we don’t shake hands,” Chad explained as Jensen looked on in bewilderment. “Marriage is a personal experience, and I like to establish a _close_ relationship with my clients.”

 

Jensen laughed uneasily before he realized that Chad wasn’t making a joke. “We’re going to be working very closely for the next – How much time do we have?” Chad questioned.

 

“Three months,” Jensen said.

 

“Cutting it a little close aren’t you?” Chad said.

 

“That isn’t a problem is it?” Jared asked, hoping three months would be sufficient to plan the entire thing, just the way they wanted it.

 

“It isn’t ideal, but I’ve been known to work a few miracles before,” Chad said furrowing his brow and running a hand through his bright pink hair. “Please, sit down, let’s get this thing started.”

 

“Okay, I’m here to plan your dream wedding, tell me what you want,” Chad said pulling out a pad and a pen. 

 

“Well I -- _we_ ,” Jensen said correcting himself “want something traditional, but not too over the top, you know? Just something for our friends and family, and nothing cheesy.”

 

“I see,” Chad said writing something down on his pad.

 

“Really, we’re flexible we’ll do anything you think is best, there’s just a matter of the budget,” Jared interjected.

 

“What about it?” Chad questioned.

 

“There isn’t one,” Jared said laughing uncomfortably, “Jensen and I have our own personal savings and we each are working overtime for any cash we can get, but we really can probably only afford to get the basics.”

 

“Caterer, decorations, cake, stripper,” Chad said.

 

“No stripper,” Jensen said. 

 

“You really do mean the basics,” Chad scoffed. “Alright, I’m seeing carnations, pink carnations, tulips and of course there’s the matter of the bridesmaid dresses…” Chad trailed.

 

“No bridesmaids,” Jared admonished. “Just the _basics_ and Jensen likes lilacs.”

 

“…Do not,” Jensen said unconvincingly as Chad gave him an odd look. 

 

“Well you’re not giving me a lot to work with,” Chad complained writing down more on his pad.

 

“We just want something we can look back on and remember, it doesn’t have to be fancy or expensive. Just something we can celebrate with our friends and family,” Jared said linking his hand with Jensen’s.

 

“We’ll start slow alright? Tomorrow, you have an appointment,” Chad said. “I’m going to call a friend of mine, and you’ll be fitted for tuxes. You do plan to wear tuxedos don’t you? Or were you just planning to go naked and keep it ‘basic’?”

 

“Tuxedos are fine,” Jensen said. 

 

“I’ll be there as well, and I’d like to see you two back here before the week is over. I need to know exactly how much money we’re working with and if we can get this thing running in only three months,” Chad said, writing down the address of the store and booking them another appointment on his computer.

 

“So you’re sure the stripper thing is non-negotiable?” Chad pleaded.

 

“Yes,” both Jared and Jensen said in unison. 

 

“Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Chad said getting up from the desk and escorting the two men from his office. Once more Jared was surprised with a hug from Chad before Chad attempted to do the same to Jensen.

 

“I don’t do hugs,” Jensen warned him. “Except when he makes me,” Jensen continued pointing to Jared. Chad just smiled and nodded twirling a finger in his pink hair before going back into his office.

 

~*~

 

Jared stood in his living room, picking up the piles of Jensen’s clothes that were thrown askew. He loved his fiancé, but living with him was proving a little more difficult than he had imagined. Jensen had not “officially” moved in, but he was spending more nights at Jared’s apartment than his own. He didn’t mind Jensen making himself at home, but maybe Jensen was making himself a little too much at home. One thing Jared had always prided himself on was keeping a clean home, and he didn’t in any way want to offend Jensen or make him feel unwelcome. 

 

The constant travel between the two apartments was having an effect on them as well. Jared’s apartment was a damn sight bigger than Jensen’s, and surely had enough room for both of them, if Jensen could manage to control throwing his clothes everywhere. It was about time for _that_ conversation. Jared decided with them getting married they would have to move in together eventually. That is what couples normally do, anyway. 

 

Jared didn’t know whether to ask Jensen, or wait until the opportunity presented itself. Would Jensen feel offended if Jared asked him to move into his apartment because it was bigger? Would they get a new apartment together? They were both working fairly modest jobs at the time and probably couldn’t afford all the costs not to mention the enormous task of moving everything from both apartments into a new place, especially with the wedding looming on the horizon. Jensen wouldn’t be upset, Jared reassured himself picking up one of Jensen’s sweaty T-shirts, pinching his nose to avoid the smell and placing it in the basket he collected the clothes in to be laundered later. 

 

Jared straightened up the rest of the living room, vacuuming and wondering how he should approach the situation. If Jensen _did_ move in, he would have to give up some of his habits, and no doubt Jared would too. But that was what marriage was all about, compromise, right?

 

He spent the rest of his day off in the kitchen, cooking dinner for Jensen who couldn’t afford to miss the entire day of work. Jensen always loved Jared’s cooking, and that was one of the strangest things about their relationship. How did a mechanic end up falling in love with a chef? Jared didn’t know, he just enjoyed calling Jensen his little grease monkey. 

 

Jared lost track of time and before he knew it was six o’ clock and Jensen would be home any minute. Quickly, he set the table and laid out a fresh change of clothes for Jensen to change into when he got home. Jensen would always tease Jared about it, but deep down he liked having someone there to take care of him. To ease the burden and stress of everyday life. Someone he could share everything with.

 

As Jared finished up cooking the steaks, Jensen’s favorite, he was from Texas after all, he began setting up the table thinking about how he would start the conversation. Planning the wedding was stressful enough; he didn’t need all this extra stuff to complicate the situation. What ever happened to getting married and living happily ever after? The old fairy tales conveniently forgot the parts leading up to the wedding, and with the issue of money still lingering, Jared wondered if he would ever make it to his own happily ever after. 

 

With the sound of keys jingling Jensen came home all sweaty and greasy. Jensen was in his jumpsuit slash uniform with a little patch that had his name on it. It was quite the sight to behold and it even made Jared, the clean freak, hard in his jeans at the sight of it. 

 

“Honey, I’m home,” Jensen said putting down his toolbox down on the kitchen floor before wrapping an arm around Jared’s waist pressing him up against the kitchen counter for a deep open mouthed kiss. Jared let himself go, using his hands to grab Jensen’s ass and pull him tighter against his own body.

 

“If this is what married life is going to be like I wish you had proposed sooner,” Jared joked, kissing Jensen once more, tasting the sweet wetness of his mouth and nibbling on his soft round lips.

 

“If I knew there would be steaks, I would have proposed sooner too,” Jensen joked, before being greeted by a playful punch from Jared.

 

“Smells delicious…and you know I love it when you get all domestic,” Jensen said in a semi, quasi, pseudo seductive voice, he tried anyway. 

 

“I washed some of your clothes, there are some clean ones on the bed for you,” Jared said kissing Jensen once more before carrying out a bowl of salad into the dining room. “You get changed and I’ll finish setting the table,” Jared called out to Jensen who was still in the kitchen.

 

“What are you doing?” Jared said shocked to see Jensen with the top half of his jumpsuit slash uniform undone, palming his cock in the middle of the kitchen. 

 

“You said to get changed didn’t you?” Jensen said matter-of-factly. 

 

“I meant in the bedroom,” Jared replied, but the sight of Jensen’s hard cock, his sweat covered body and that fucking jumpsuit slash uniform made him care less where the fuck Jensen changed, as long as he could watch. 

 

“Food’s gonna, mmmm get cold,” Jared said in between breaths, kissing Jensen hard and fast. Jensen’s leaking cock rubbing against the rough denim of Jared’s jeans. 

“That’s what, _fuck_ , mm-microwaves are for,” Jensen replied his tongue slipping in out of Jared’s hot mouth, his cock achingly begging for friction against the tough and unforgiving surface of the jeans.

 

Fumbling, Jensen reached below them as Jared pressed him further up against the kitchen counter. Slowly, but most assuredly he made some progress unbuckling Jared’s belt and tossed it aside, hitting the pots and pans that hung in the way. Greedily, Jensen pushed Jared’s jeans and oh-so-wet boxer briefs down Jared’s legs before he sank his fingertips into the soft, vulnerable flesh that lay dormant on Jared’s hips. 

 

“Fucking _mine_ , Jensen said, amidst an ocean of filthy words and muttered oaths grinding their hips together, the friction of their bodies causing Jared to moan filthy words into Jensen’s ears, pressing themselves tighter against the other. 

 

In an instant Jared found Jensen’s arms gripping tightly on his shoulders, and an urge building to get on his knees and put his soft, pink cock sucking lips to some good use. With a muffled curse and a clench of teeth Jared’s warm, wet mouth encircled Jensen’s cock and began to do things with his tongue Jensen didn’t know were possible, or legal for that matter.

 

Jared glided his tongue softly on the head, causing Jensen to bite his lip with pleasure as Jensen reached down grabbing a handful of the messy mop of hair, pushing Jared’s head faster down onto his cock, which now ached for more swipes and assaults from Jared’s tongue. 

 

_Fuck_ , Jensen yelled, making futile attempts to grasp onto the kitchen counter. His knees began to feel weak and Jared was not making the task of remaining upright any easier. Jared began to take Jensen’s cock deeper into his throat, gagging on the length slightly before regaining his composure. He was an expert at this, after all. Jared began to dip his tongue into the slit, driving Jensen wild. Jensen could barely resist the urge to grab onto Jared’s head and thrust and fuck that wet hole until he fills Jared’s throat with sticky cum, but he wanted it to last, and didn’t think Jared would appreciate that much.

 

Jared began to wriggle his hips, jerking his now painful erection to the end. Jared looks up at Jensen, and there was just something about seeing your lover down on the floor with his lips wrapped tightly around your cock that told Jensen to drop his inhibitions much like his jumpsuit slash uniform.

 

Jensen began to tighten his grip on Jared’s hair, pulling and tugging as he started to thrust and fuck Jared’s mouth wide open, waiting for a cry of protest from below. Hearing none, he took that as his cue to speed up, Jared’s teeth gently scraping against the base of his cock.

 

Jared wrapped one hand tightly around his cock, thrusting into it and jerking himself while using the other to hold Jensen’s dick in place as Jensen continued to slam his cock deep to the base of Jared’s cock. Jared flicked his tongue over the crown, licking at the pre-cum tasting every single inch of Jensen’s cock. It didn’t take much longer before Jensen let out a loud moan shooting a thick load straight into Jared’s mouth, and being the polite Texan boy that he was, Jared had swallowed it all.

 

Jensen’s knees gave way and he slid down the edge of the counter, coming eye-to-eye with Jared. Jensen wrapped his palm around Jared’s cock, jerking and tugging in time with Jared before he too gave in to the moment. Jared closed his eyes as his cock spurted and gushed the thick white liquid onto both of their hands. Jensen made a show of licking his hand clean, and if Jared didn’t just come ten seconds before, he would have been rock hard. 

 

Together they both collapsed onto the tile floor, tired, spent and speaking amongst labored breaths. 

 

“Fuck, I gotta get going,” Jensen said as he glanced at the clock. Their little kitchen session had taken much longer that it had appeared to. 

 

“That’s the thing a guy wants to hear right after sex,” Jared said, half-joking and half-serious.

 

“You know what I mean,” Jensen said stroking the hair out of Jared’s face and caressing his cheek. “We have the appointment for the tuxes tomorrow and all my clothes are at home, and that Chad guy is going to cut my balls off if I’m late.”

 

“Jensen…,” Jared trailed in a sad and pensive tone.

“Something wrong babe?” Jensen replied kissing Jared softly on the lips.

 

“No…nothing wrong I just, I kind of want you to stay here.”

 

“If you really want me to spend the night Jare, it’s no problem.”

 

“No, I mean I want you to _stay_ here, like all the time,” Jared replied. “I want you to move in here, I mean it’s bigger than your place and you wouldn’t have to go back and forth all the time and I mean we’d be really moving in sooner or later right?”

 

“Yeah I guess so, I’ve just been living there since I moved from Texas, you know? I didn’t even really think about the whole moving in thing till now,” Jensen said with a laugh. He didn’t know how he managed to overlook that kind of, important step but he agreed with Jared. 

 

“Okay, this weekend we’ll start living in sin together,” Jensen said smiling.

 

“Only for three more months,” Jared reminded him, although Jensen knew perfectly well.

 

Later the evening they both ate until they were stuffed, and as luck would have it, the microwave had not detracted from the taste. Thank God for technology. They discussed the plans for the move over dinner and even though it was mostly last minute with the help of Steve, Chris and some guys from the garage they would be able to pull it off. They both agreed for the time being they would split the rent and in the end that would add more money to the wedding fund, which at the moment was not nearly enough for even the most basic of ceremonies. 

 

After dinner they tuned in for an episode of _Torchwood_ and both argued over whether Jack or Ianto was hotter, until Jared threatened to withhold future blowjobs, and the matter was settled right then and there. Together they curled up on the couch, with a soft white blanket covering them and two glasses of wine.

 

“What am I going to wear tomorrow?” Jensen asked, still wondering if he was going to show up to the fitting in his uniform slash jumpsuit, and Chad would definitely have a problem with _that_.

 

“That’s the great thing about being gay,” Jared said. “You get to share wardrobes.”

 

_Not when you’re dating the fucking jolly green giant_ , Jensen thought to himself.

 

“What?” Jared questioned innocently with a smile. 

 

“Nothing,” Jensen said bringing Jared close as he kissed him on the forehead. Reaching behind him, be fumbled for the light switch turning the lights off as Jared turned off the television.

 

“Night,” Jared said wrapping and arm around Jensen snuggling his head into the base of Jensen’s neck. 

 

“Night,” Jensen replied, the warm touch of Jared’s skin and his gentle breathing lulling Jensen quickly to sleep.

 

~*~

 

**PREVIEW – Chapter 3**

 

Jared woke up first the next morning; he knew that if he woke Jensen up they would end up taking a shower together, which would inevitably lead to shower sex. Shower sex was all well and good, and really it was _good_ but this morning they needed to get to the store on time. Jared took his shower first and then woke Jensen up who Jared soon learned was most definitely **not** a morning person.


End file.
